Febril
by Elenear28
Summary: Delirios febriles de los personajes. Diferentes momentos, diferentes historias. Fic para el foro "El Diente de León". Actualización: Junio- Haymitch
1. I Katniss

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento.**

 **Esta historia participa en el minireto del mes de mayo del foro "El diente de León". Personaje: Katniss Everdeen.**

* * *

 **I. Katniss**

Empieza con un estallido. Un retumbar en el cielo que nos toma por sorpresa tanto a mi como al conejo que estaba apuntando con mi arco. Mis dedos resbalan, la flecha se desvía y se clava profundamente en una de las raíces que sobresale del suelo, ahuyentando a la presa. Levanto la vista, sorprendida y mi mirada se encuentra con un cielo tan gris como mis ojos.

La primera gota cae sobre mi ojo derecho y se desliza por mi mejilla como si fuera una lágrima. Y luego viene otra… y otra… y otra más. Hasta que, en cuestión de un minuto, estoy calada hasta los huesos.

—¡Lluvia en primavera!— me quejo mientras veo el cielo con mirada acusadora. Me aparto los mechones de cabello que se me han pegado a la cara y meto el carcaj y el arco bajo la endeble protección que les puede brindar la chaqueta de mi padre. En mis manos, sostengo los últimos recuerdos que tengo de él y no puedo permitir que se mojen porque la madera podría podrirse.

Dejo mis armas en el hueco de un árbol y me apresuro a correr hacia la alambrada.

A veces, debo entretenerme durante horas hasta que los Agentes de Paz dejan de pulular en las calles, pero hoy corro con suerte: la lluvia los ha espantado a todos. Me deslizo con facilidad bajo el extremo suelto y, a pesar de que ya estoy empapada, me apresuro hacia mi casa.

Siento la ropa pesada y el saco de arpillera se balacea sobre mi hombro, ridículamente ligero: una ardilla y un puñado de hierbas que, muy posiblemente, se habrán convertido en una masa verdosa y pegajosa para cuando llegue a casa, eso es todo lo que he sacado de mi incursión de hoy en el bosque. Ahogo un quejido.

Un relámpago parte el cielo por la mitad y el trueno que lo acompañe hace que pegue un salto. Mis botas emiten débiles sonidos de succión y el lodo del camino hace que trastabille de vez en cuando. Cuando al fin llego a casa, los dientes me castañetean y siento la cabeza pesada.

Empujo la puerta y me quito las botas para no embarrarlo todo.

—¡Katniss! — Prim hace el amago de lanzarse contra mi cuerpo pero la detengo levantando un dedo. Ella toma nota de mi cuerpo mojado y se apresura a cubrirme con una manta, frotando mi cabello y usando sus pequeñas manos para arrancarme, tan pronto como sea posible, la ropa empapada de encima.

Nuestros ojos se dirigen con pesadez hacia la chimenea, apagada y vacía y luego, casi como si no pudiéramos evitarlo, hacia el depósito de carbón, también vacío. Prim me dirige una mirada de tristeza y yo me apresuro a sonreírle.

—No pasa nada. Enseguida entraré en calor.

…

Doce horas. Eso es todo lo que tardo en tener que tragarme mis palabras.

El fuego que no arde en nuestra chimenea parece consumirme desde adentro pero, a pesar de eso, tirito.

Mamá y Prim me envuelven en nuestros abrigos de lana para el invierno y me echan encima manta sobre manta, pero simplemente no hacen la diferencia. Mamá prepara una tizana ardiente que Prim me obliga a tragar a cucharadas, pero tengo la garganta tan inflamada que apenas si consigo hacer pasar la mitad antes de enfurruñarme y hacerme un ovillo.

Sea lo que sea, hace que mi cuerpo se empape en sudor, convirtiéndome en un saco ardiente rodeado de lana.

Pasa un día o tal vez dos y cada vez resulta más difícil distinguir el rostro de Prim. Por eso, no me sorprendo cuando, al principio, no son azules sino grises los ojos que me observan.

Unos dedos, fuertes, callosos e indudablemente masculinos, me recorren la frente.

Mis labios intentan formar una palabra, un nombre tal vez… pero ningún sonido consigue abrirse camino a través de ellos.

—Vas a estar bien, pequeña— mis ojos se abren por la impresión o al menos lo intentan. Mis párpados parecen pesar demasiado, pero necesito verlo, porque esa voz, _su_ voz, simplemente no puede ser real. Él no puede estar aquí.

Lucho contra el apretado nudo que han formado las mantas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—No, no. Será mejor que te quedes recostada. Tienes que descansar.

Agito vigorosamente la cabeza.

—Por favor…— le digo y odio el lloriqueo que emito al final.

Una caricia, sutil como las alas de una mariposa, me roza la frente, los párpados y la barbilla. Recuerdo esas caricias. El orden, la presión, el aroma de sus dedos después de los largos días en la mina.

—Papá… — y mi voz es un sollozo.

—Todo está bien, Katniss.

Niego la cabeza.

—Vuelve… ¿por favor?

El sonido de su risa es ronco y tan real que me hace estremecer.

—Por favor. Te necesitamos. Te necesito.

Siento el suave roce de sus labios sobre mi frente. Lo que mi memoria había olvidado mi cuerpo lo recuerda. Me aferro a él con todas mis fuerzas, segura de que puedo retenerlo a mi lado.

—No te preocupes, mi pequeña. Estoy contigo. Confía en mí— dice él— estarás bien — y lo siento desvanecerse, como la espuma alcanzada por el agua.

Intento luchar contra mis ojos cerrados, pero resulta inútil. Se ha ido.

…

Cuando consigo abrir los ojos, no es papá quien está sentado al borde de la cama. Es Prim.

—¡Katniss!—su voz es un susurro aliviado.

La veo sin saber que decir, porque el rostro, aunque amado, no es el correcto. Detrás de ella, mamá me mira con cansancio.

—Toma, me he encargado de secarlo para ti— dice mientras me pasa la chaqueta y el suave cuero roza mis dedos, las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos.

—¿Katniss?

Hundo la nariz en el material, intentado encontrar aquel aroma a humo, a hierba y carbón, a pesar de que sé que no está ahí. Aun así, me aferro a su recuerdo, sutil y esquivo, como si estuviera hecho del mismo material que las nubes. Afuera, el sol ha vuelto a brillar.

—¿Te encuentra bien? —la voz de Prim, teñida de angustia, logra llegar a través de mí.

La atraigo hacia mi costado y ella rodea mi cintura con sus esbeltos brazos.

—Lo estoy — le digo. — Confía en mí, vamos a estar bien.

* * *

 **Esta soy yo con esta miniparticipación en el minireto del mes de mayo para el foro El diente de León. El personaje central era Katniss Everdeen y quise orientar la historia hacia su relación con su padre. El límite de palabras era de 1000 y realmente fue un reto cortarme tanto, quienes me han leído con anterioridad, sabrán que suelo escribir historias muuuucho más largas.**

 **A quienes se han detenido a leer ¡muchas gracias! Sé que ando desaparecida, pero pueden culpar de ello a mi nueva (segunda) carrera universitaria, que me trae de cabeza. ¿Pueden creer que, después de seis años de oxidación, estoy llevando un curso de matemáticas de nuevo? Y no me refiero a uno de esos cursos de contabilidad o algo así… Matemática Elemental: álgebra, funciones, trigonometría…. Si les parecía loca antes, estoy segura de que mi estado ha empeorado. XD**

 **Bueno, bueno, como no viene a cuento todo esto, les mando un beso y un abrazo a todxs mis lectorxs. No se me han olvidado mis otros fics, pero francamente no he tenido tiempo para ponerme en ello y no me gusta hacer las cosas a medias.**

 **Saludines, E.**


	2. II Haymitch

**Haymitch, Katniss y Peeta pertenecen a la imaginación de Suzanne Collins, yo solo imagino nuevas historias con ellos.**

 **Historia para el minireto de Junio 2015 del foro "El diente de león"**

* * *

 **II. Haymitch**

Uno pensaría que después de matar a tantas personas para regresar a casa, la sangre habría dejado de disgustarme. Sin embargo, mientras la suya me empapa la ropa, siento ganas de vomitar.

Un sollozo sale de mi garganta mientras me siento en el suelo, acomodando su pequeño cuerpo sobre mi regazo. La sangre ha dejado de manar de sus heridas y noto el cuerpo pegajoso ahí donde el líquido rojo se ha filtrado hasta mi piel. Aparto su flequillo rubio con los dedos y dejo una mancha rojiza sobre su frente, dejando su cara al descubierto.

No han tocado su rostro, así que sigue siendo la misma chica hermosa, con la barbilla afilada y pómulos altos, la nariz chata con el puente cubierto de pecas casi invisibles, las cejas rectas, las pestañas cortas que ella odiaba…

Sus ojos ya no pueden verme, pero continúan abiertos, clavados en el techo. Su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás mientras la sostengo entre mis brazos y mi mirada se desliza por su rostro. Sus irises han vuelto casi blancos, como si alguien hubiese acercado un gotero al cielo azul que solían ser y les hubieran robado todo el color. Son los ojos de un fantasma. Ella tenía unos ojos preciosos.

Me estremezco. Es mi culpa.

He escupido hacia arriba pensando que no iba a acabar mojado yo también. Me he atrevido a meterme con el Capitolio y he sido tan iluso como para pensar que no tomarían represalias. Me reí de ellos, dejé que me pusieran su corona sin saber que no me estaban convirtiendo en rey sino en un bufón.

Acerco su cuerpo al mío y noto que su piel, normalmente cálida y suave, se ha empezado a tornar dura y fría.

—Lo siento—susurro en medio del silencio sepulcral—. Lo siento tanto.

Mis manos tiemblan. Mi barbilla se mueve sin control y un gemido animal sale de mi garganta.

No importa cuanto lo sienta, ella no volverá nunca.

…

—Haymitch.

Me remuevo en la cama y agito la mano como si espantara una mosca.

—Haymitch, despierta.

Agito la mano de nuevo y busco a tientas el cuchillo que siempre guardo cerca de mí.

—Ni se te ocurra— dice la voz mientras me sujeta la muñeca.

Suelto un gruñido y me giro entre las mantas. Tengo frío.

Escucho un suspiro.

—Creo que ni siquiera nos escucha— dice una voz con preocupación.

—Tal vez está solo fingiendo— señala otra con desdén.

—Katniss…

—Perdóname por no sentir mi corazón romperse al verlo así. Él se lo busco ¿recuerdas? Le dijimos que no saliera con la ventisca, pero no hizo caso.

—Está enfermo.

—Y una vez más nos toca a nosotros solucionar su desastre.

—Puedes irte a casa— dice la otra voz con cansancio—. Willow seguro se está preguntando porqué nos tardamos tanto.

—Tiene un año, Peeta, no creo que se pregunte demasiadas cosas — responde ella y él se ríe.

Hay un largo silencio. Me remuevo en la cama una vez más y un quejido sale de mi garganta.

—Hay que meterlo en la bañera para bajarle la fiebre.

—Iré por algo de nieve. ¿Puedes solo con él?

No hay respuesta, pero un segundo más tarde alguien tira de mi brazo y entonces estoy siendo cargado, como si fuera un maldito crío, en los brazos del chico. Tiene que ser el chico, porque no creo que haya nadie más en el mundo que tenga la fuerza para cargar conmigo, aún con todo el peso que he perdido en los últimos años, y al mismo tiempo poder tratarme con la delicadeza con la cuida de su hija, aún en pañales.

Una maldición brota de mis labios.

—Ya, Haymitch. Tenemos que hacernos cargo de esa fiebre ¿de acuerdo?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, parece como si el camino de la habitación al baño recorriera kilómetros enteros.

Peeta me deja en la tina, que ya alguien se ha encargado de llenar y yo resuello y tirito cuando el agua helada entra en contacto con mi piel. Me estiro, tratando de salir del agua, pero él me empuja hacia abajo con suavidad pero con firmeza.

Me quejo, pero a nadie parece importarle.

…

Una mano gentil me recorre la frente.

—Déjenme en paz— mascullo.

—Has tenido fiebre por demasiados días, Haymitch.

Me congelo. Esa voz.

—¿Zal?

Una risa cristalina responde a mi pregunta.

—¿Azalea? ¿Eres tú?

Abro los ojos, con tanta dificultad como si cada párpado estuviera relleno con concreto. Parpadeo, intentando aclarar mi visión borrosa.

Ahí está ella, en toda la increíble perfección de sus dieciséis años. Los rizos rubios le caen sobre los hombros y sus ojos vuelven a ser tan azules como al principio. Siempre fue una chica preciosa. Mi chica.

—¡Zal!

Intento enderezarme, pero mi cuerpo parece no responder.

—Estoy aquí— dice ella con suavidad mientras se reclina sobre la cama y me toma la mano.

—Llévame contigo, Zal.

Ella niega lentamente con la cabeza.

—Aún no— dice con un susurro quedo.

—¿Por qué?

Ella sonríe, enigmática como un gato y vuelve a apartarme el cabello de la frente.

—¿Sabes? Creo que de alguna manera has conseguido la familia que queríamos— dice al cabo de un rato.

—¿Familia?

El llanto de un bebé llega a mis oídos.

—No…—digo lentamente— Yo nunca… Te extraño, Zal.

Sus ojos azules, grandes e inocentes, me miran desde arriba.

Ella vuelve a sonreírme y se aparta. Yo intento atrapar su mano en el aire pero, cuando mis dedos se cierran, no es su mano la que sujeto.

Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces hasta que la imagen se aclara y siento el tobillo regordete de un bebé bajo mis dedos. Una lluvia de saliva me salpica la cara cuando la niña suelta un chillido emocionado.

—¡Haymitch!

Es Willow Mellark. Está en los brazos de su madre que me mira con desconfianza, pero la niña se ríe y agita los pequeños pies.

Me giro sobre la almohada, con el cabello pegado a las sienes por el sudor. La fiebre ha desaparecido.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, niña— susurro con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Holaaaa! Casi tarde, pero aquí vengo a dejar el capítulo de este mes. Como habrán notado sigue la misma línea de Katniss, seguro lo vuelvo tradición.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, en esta historia Haymitch tiene unos 60 años y la escena que se narra al principio ocurre cuando el regresa del Segundo Vasallaje (sus Juegos) y encuentra a su chica muerta.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
